Harry Potter as a forty-something!
by missmaygranger
Summary: I began writing this because I wanted to see how Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and their kids were getting on. This is my ideas about the gang's married life with kids, when they've hit their forties. Begins 21 years after HP and the deathly hallows finishes. Post Hogwarts/Next generation- BOOKS! CHAPTER 4 NOW ON! More coming soon- please read and review, tell me what you think! xxx
1. Chapter 1- Owl Post from Hogwarts

Hope you enjoy, i'll put more on as soon as I can... please please please read and review! xx

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing. I am not JK Rowling!

**CHAPTER 1: Owl Post from Hogwarts **

_ swoosh._

A tawny owl flew through the open window and landed on the work top. Ginny smiled. The tawny owl was called Oswald, and belonged to Ginny's daughter, Lily.

Hurriedly, Ginny stuck Oswald in the empty owl cage on the windowsill, untied the letter from Oswald's leg, and ripped it open. She found a small, thick piece of parchment, which Ginny recognized to be from the Gryffindor stationary cupboard. Finding that she was smiling again, Ginny began to read Lily's letter. It was written in messy script, and there were several ink blotches dotted around the page.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _(it said)

_ I'm in GRYFFINDOR!_

_I was so nervous about the sorting ceremony- but as soon as the sorting hat was on my head, it said, "Gryffindor... tell your Dad I said hello!"_

_How great is that? It's weird, 'cause it didn't say that to James or Albus, did it?_

_Hugo was put in Gryffindor as well, but he was nearly a hatstall -I think the sorting hat wanted to put him in Hufflepuff! Funny, isn't it, because Rose was nearly a hatstall as well, but because she was almost a Ravenclaw._

_ Anyway, Hogwarts is absolutely amazing- I found Charms difficult but I really liked Transfiguration and Potions. We have our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson tomorrow ._

_ Also we had our first flying lesson which was amazing. Madame Hooch (do you know her because she kept talking to me about you?) said that I looked very natural on a broomstick. _

_ I don't know if you've heard but it was Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts yesterday, and James is back on the team as keeper, and Rosie tried for chaser, and got it! They're still looking for a seeker. I know you think Albus should try out, Dad, but he's to nervous. I would, but you know the rule: First Years can't play for the house teams. Oh and that Malfoy boy that Uncle Ron doesn't like got seeker for Slytherin. Albus was really annoyed!_

_ I went down to see Hagrid with Hugo yesterday lunch time- he gave me some rock cake, and then told a few stories about some time when Auntie Hermione broke her teeth on a rock cake. And also about Uncle Ron throwing up slugs in his washing up bucket- when I was washing the plates for him! _

_ I have to go, I have to finish my potions essay- but write back and I'll see you soon._

_Missing you loads, _

_ love, Lily xxxxxx_

Ginny grabbed her wand and muttered a spell, tacking the letter to the fridge, along with several magical photos of the family, some also included Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo.

Harry would love reading Lily's letter. The boys always wrote regularly but never gave such an insight into life at Hogwarts.

Ginny turned back to Lily's owl. He had taken a long gulp of water and was now ruffling his feathers, trying to draw attention to himself.

"What do you want, mister?" Ginny asked him. He stuck his head in the food tray inside the cage. "Of course." she murmured, looking around for the owl treats. Hedwig, the family snowy owl who was named after Harry's first owl had, of course, eaten everything in the cage yesterday. "Accio owl treats!" Ginny waved her wand randomly. Seconds later, a kitchen cupboard was rattling. Ginny opened it and the bag fell out. She poured some into the tray for Oswald and then Ginny left the room.


	2. Chapter 2- Life at Godric's Hollow

Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, thank you for the reviews! Please continue to read and review, I'll write more soon ...

**CHAPTER 2**** - Life in Godric's Hollow**

"Home, Gin!" Harry stepped inside his family's home in Godric's Hollow and shouted to Ginny as he pulled his bright green coat off.

"Hey Harry," Ginny's voice came from the kitchen. Harry wandered through to her, dumping his brief case and coat as he went. He pecked Ginny on the cheek and then sat down. The kitchen was full of life, from the radio sitting in the corner of the room to the Weasley's old clock hanging above the fire place- Molly had given to Harry and Ginny as a wedding present.

As Harry sat down at the table, chatting to Ginny about Lily's letter, he happily looked around their kitchen. There were glossy photographs dotted around the walls, most of them showing the family at various holiday destinations, and also several wedding photos- Harry and Ginny's wedding, and also a picture of Harry being Ron's best man at Ron and Hermione's wedding. However, Harry's eyes fell on a small cluster of old photographs. There were Harry's parents, Lily and James, with his Godfather, Sirius, grinning at the camera. Also a photograph of the Original Order of the Phoenix, given to Harry by Mad-Eye Moody, many years before. Finally, a picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and lots of other people Harry and Ginny had been at Hogwarts with- all the members of Dumbledore's Army- the photo had been taken in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts by Fred Weasley.

A loud Celestina Warbeck song playing on the radio awoke Harry from his thoughts. He shook himself and began to read his daughter's letter.

"Do you want to write back? There's some paper, ink and a quill here." Ginny said when Harry had stopped reading.

He nodded, opened the ink bottle she had given him, dipped his quill in the ink and began to write in his own spidery hand.

_Dear Lily, _

_ Well done on making Gryffindor, Lil, we knew you would do. Tell Hugo I said Congratulations, too. I'm glad the old sorting hat remembered me, if you ever see him again, say hi back to him for me! I knew you would like Potions- your Grandmother Lily was good at potions. Who do you have for Transfiguration? As you know, it was Professor McGonagall when I was at school- _

At this point, Harry paused, his quill poised above the parchment. He remembered Minerva McGonagall very well. She had passed away near thirteen years before, when Harry's eldest son, James, was a little baby. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and all their school friends had attended the funeral service- Hermione read a poem and Harry made a short speech. Harry and Ginny had also honoured her death by purchasing a tabby cat, called Minerva. The old cat was asleep on a cushion in the corner at the moment, and all three of Harry's children had been told many times what a spectacular witch McGonagall was. Harry sighed and began writing once more

-_so who teaches now?_

_ There was a Madame Hooch is my time, but she surely must be too old to teach now? How old is the Madame Hooch you know!? I've always told you you're a natural at Quidditch. All that practice during summers at the Burrow with your cousins and your brothers must have given you a lot of practice! _

_ Keep trying hard in Quidditch lessons, very occasionally first years do play for the house teams! I am going to write to Albus about being seeker- don't give him a hard time- and don't let James tease him either._

_ That sounds very much like Hagrid! Keep going to see him, won't you? He will enjoy your company, I know._

_ By the way, have you had Herbology yet? I don't think the boys ever pass our messages on to Neville, so say hi to him from me, won't you?_

_ I hope you enjoyed your potions essay. Your Mum will write later, after we've had tea. _

_Missing you, it's strange having the house all quiet!_

_Lots of Love, Dad xxxxx_

Harry folded the letter in half and slipped it into a clean envelope. He then left it by the window, next to Oswald.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were being served cottage pie by the old family house elf, Winky. Looking into Winky's tennis ball eyes always made Harry think about a very loved free elf called Dobby, and also Kreacher, Harry's Godfather' s family's house elf. Kreacher now belonged to Harry and still lived and worked at number 12 Grimmauld Place- Harry used the big house in London for his work.

"How was work today?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Not bad. Ron and I had a meeting with the Minister, and Draco Malfoy, which was always going to be awkward." Harry replied. Ginny giggled at the thought of her brother, Percy Weasley, the Minister for Magic, and her husband, Harry, who was head of the auror office, trying to have a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"What does old Draco do nowadays?" Ginny asked.

"Works for the ministry part time. I think it's something to do with the Untouchables. He's alright now."

"What do you mean, he's alright?"

"Well, when Voldemort was killed and Draco's parents fled, he made his own way. He hates Percy, of course, but he's not a threat. It's not like he's a Death Eater in hiding." Harry said. The phrase 'Death Eater' felt strange. It left an odd taste in Harry's mouth. Harry realised that he hadn't spoken that phrase in a long time.

"He'll have the mark though, won't he? Voldemort's mark?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah. He hates the thing. Poor guy. I'll never like him, but..."

"But what, Harry?" Ginny said sharply.

"He was only eighteen, nineteen, when his family made him have that thing burned into his skin."

"You were only eighteen, nineteen, when you found a way to destroy the greatest wizard of all time and then kill him yourself!" Ginny retorted.

"I had help." Harry snapped, but then carried on softer, "Well, I wasn't forced into anything. Choice makes all the difference. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Voldemort dead, because he killed my parents. Draco was forced into having the dark mark tattooed onto his wrist: he had no choice."

Thinking of the Dark Mark and Voldemort was something Harry didn't do very often. As images of Voldemort entered Harry's mind, he muttered silent words of thanks that his children would never have to experience that. Harry thought about the last time he had seen the dark mark. It was at the funeral Harry had prepared for Severus Snape. Hermione had performed a spell which covered the dark mark with a lily, to represent Snape's love for Harry's mother, Lily.


	3. Chapter 3- The Gryffindor Seeker

Here's Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow. Please carry on reading and reviewing- if you have any thoughts about characters that you think I should pick up on and write about, please do let me know!

Happy Holidays and Happy Reading! :) xx

**CHAPTER 3- The Gryffindor Seeker**

The Gryffindor Common Room was deserted, save one boy curled up in the window seat, poring over a thick, leather bound novel. The room was filled with light flooding through the large windows. The boy had opened the window nearest to him a fraction, to let in the fresh breeze.

The boy had pale skin, a skinny face, a small nose and sharp cheekbones. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were bright green. The boy's name was Albus Potter. Closing his eyes and yawning sleepily, Albus let his book slip onto his lap.

Presently, Albus heard a small, high-pitched noise. He looked around, startled, but soon realised the noise wasn't coming from inside the Gryffindor Tower. He closed his book and knelt up in his chair, pressing his nose against the window. There was Hagrid's hut, and the green houses the students had Herbology lessons in... Albus didn't immediately see the cause of the screeching sound. He then saw a snowy owl, difficult to make out against the pale blue sky. The owl was soaring towards the tower, and Albus suddenly realised that it was his family owl, Hedwig. Albus loved Hedwig, or 'Hedwig the second' as Albus' Dad preferred to call him.

Albus smiled in initial thought- Hedwig must have flown from Albus' home, Godric's Hollow, which meant news from Albus' Mother and Father. However, as Albus thought more about his Mum and Dad, his smile began to falter. Albus' Dad would be writing encouraging Albus to try out for Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Albus knew that his Dad, Harry, meant well, but Albus was too nervous to try out. He knew he was OK at Quidditch- maybe even better the OK- but the thought of playing Quidditch in front of the whole school scared Albus.

Albus' elder brother, James, was much more like Harry. He wasn't scared to play Keeper for Gryffindor. Even Albus' little sister, Lily, who was only a first year, would have tried out for the team if she could. Harry told Albus that he didn't mind that Albus didn't want to play Seeker, but it bothered Albus. It felt like he was letting his Dad down, and Albus hated that.

Hedwig landed on the window ledge. Albus opened the window further so Hedwig could flutter inside. Albus untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, fingers trembling. He tore the thick envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read.

"For God's sake, Harry. Stop moping around and go do something. What's the point in having a day off work if you're just going to sit around?" Ginny said sharply, as she walked into the living room to find Harry sitting with his head in his hands.

"I've been too harsh on him! I need to talk to him!" Harry stood up violently and started pacing up and down the room.

"Harry, sit down!" Ginny said.

Harry let out a deep sigh and flopped onto the sofa. "Albus will be fine. He's tougher then you think." Ginny told Harry.

"But he'll think I'm disappointed with him!"

"Well, aren't you?"

"No! I just don't want him to miss out on this chance. It's not that I'm disappointed."

"Well then, it's clearly just a communication error, Harry. So you can calm down."

"He's got talent... he's just scared- like Ron was..."

"Yeah, I don't think it was so much of a good idea to tell him the _'Weasley is our king'_ story last summer."

"Urgh, yeah, I suppose."

"So just write to him! Tell him you're not disappointed in him!"

"I'm not good at putting it in a letter."

"Well, you'll have to speak to him face to face then won't you?!" Ginny smiled at Harry and let her eyes wonder to the fire place, and more specifically, the small pot of purple floo powder.

"But- Hogwarts- not allowed-" Harry was cut off by Ginny's infectious grin, and remembered a moment in his fifth year- the first time he had seen Ginny smile like that. 'The thing with growing up with Fred and George,' Ginny had said to him, all those years before, 'is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve.'

Harry smiled back.

"OK." He said happily

"Do you think he'll be in the common room?" Ginny asked.

Harry glanced at his watch- the same watch Mr and Mrs Weasley had given Harry for his seventeenth birthday. It was ten past ten, on a Saturday morning.

"Might be- but it'll be too crowded. I'll do it later."

"You better write to him then. I have to send an owl to Hermione, to arrange what we're doing next week, I won't be long."


	4. PLEASE READ THIS xxx

Hello, everyone.

It's been a while since I posted anything on this fanfiction. I had a few reviews and a few favourites, so I though I would ask, well-

SHOULD I CARRY ON!?

Just finished all my exams, so I have some time to really get down to business on these fanfictions. BUT I will create a new story idea if you don't think this fan fiction is any good. I know that there is only a few chapters, but please please please please please please PLEASE comment or PM me, tell me-

IS IT ANY GOOD? SHALL I BOTHER CONTINUING?

Okay, so jus let me know, some how. Okaaaay thank you, needed to ask that :) ;)

x x x


	5. please read, (sorry) xx

**hi, thank you for all the nice comments. new chapter up when I get home! **

**however, I have received a malicious anonymous comment . I would like to respond on here, so please excuse me for a second. **

dear anonymous guest,

you are, as far as I can see, a mean coward, leaving horrible uncalled for messages

you called me a stupid American teenage girl.

for your information I am British and harry potter and all things british will always be a part of my life.

I don't deserve to be spoken to like that. there are thousands of fanfictions out there a lot worse then mine.

I asked for comments, and I am welcome to constructive criticism, but that amount of hate is unessecary.

I don't want to talk any more because your comments don't bother me. I couldn't care less about what you think, but I refuse to have hate sent to me and not reply.

**okay rant over. next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
